Come back to me, Jae
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae / Chap 5 update...! End / "Yesung hyung, terima kasih atas pengertianmu yang mengizinkanku menikahi JaeJoong terlebih dulu. Padahal kalian sudah 2 bulan bertunangan" ucap Yunho mendirikan JaeJoong dan membungkukkan badan / "ya.. Harusnya kau beri tau kami ketika mau melamar JaeJoong. Bukan memberi kabar setelah melamar.
1. Chapter 1

_Maafkan aku yang telah melukai hatimu.._

_Bukan maksudku membuatmu terluka._

_Kumohon.._

_Percayalah padaku dan Kembali bersamaku.._

_**...**  
_

_**...  
**_

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Come back to me, Jae"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooSu, MinKyu, TOPJaeGD

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, angst (?), gaje, alur berantakan, typo (s)

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

Putih..

Terbangun disebuah ruangan yang serba putih ketika ia membuka mata, ia mengernyit heran.

'Mengapa ia bisa berada disini? Bukankah semalam ia masih berada di kamar, di apartementnya?' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Seingatnya.. semalam setelah bekerja lembur, ia langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah sampai di apartementnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu mengapa saat ia terbangun malah berada ditempat seperti ini?.

Ia mengamati seluruh ruangan, dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, tapi ternyata ada sebuah jarum infus tertancam dipunggung tangannya.

Tsk~

Rumah sakit..

Ia sekarang tau sedang berada dimana.

Kriet..

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki tampan sekaligus manis. Bermata bulat dengan bola mata sehangat mentari dan sejernih air. Rambut hitam nya yang dulu, kini telah berganti menjadi coklat gelap yang sangat pas dengan warna kulitnya yang putih dan sedikit pucat.

"Annyeong Yunho-ah…"

Lelaki yang baru saja datang, menyapanya dan menampilkan senyum yang mententramkan hatinya sejak beberapa tahun silam. Tak berubah.. setiap melihat senyum itu, dapat dipastikan jika ia juga akan ikut tersenyum.

Seperti sekarang, ia membalas senyuman lelaki yang menyapanya.

"Annyeong JaeJoong-ah.." jawab lelaki yang di panggil Yunho.

* * *

Yunho mencoba bangun untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya dibantal yang tersusun rapi untuk kepalanya. Ia mengerang pelan ketika tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Memegang perutnya yang terasa seperti ditusuk ratusan jarum.

JaeJoong dengan cepat menghampirinya. Ia membantu Yunho duduk bertumpu bantal.

"Mengapa kau sampai seperti ini Yunho-ah? Kenapa kau telat makan?" tanya JaeJoong setelah membantu Yunho mendudukan dirinya.

"Hmm…?" Yunho bergumam dan menyatukan alisnya, bingung..

"Kau tau, untung aku datang ke apartementmu tepat waktu, jika aku terlambat sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan jika kau tak akan berada disini, tapi diruang ICU dengan alat-alat kedokteran terpasang di tubuhmu" jawab JaeJoong ketika ia melihat Yunho kebingungan.

"Tak mengapa jika pada akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu dan bahagia karna kau yang menemukanku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku rela masuk ruang ICU jika itu membuatmu berada disampingku dan menemaniku" ucap Yunho tersenyum miris.

"Bodoh.. Apa yang kau katakan eoh?" ucap JaeJoong setelah Yunho berhenti berbicara tak karuan.

"Aku rela sakit asal bisa membuatmu berada disampingku dan menemaniku" ucap Yunho lagi dengan pandangan tajam dan mengintimidasi JaeJoong.

JaeJoong mendekati Yunho dan memeluknya eret..

Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu kanan Yunho dan sedikit terisak..

"Bodoh.. hiks.. Bodoh kau, Yunnie.." ucap JaeJoong lirih dibahu Yunho.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Hiks.. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir? hiks.. au membuatku merasa sesak ketika kau melakukan hal bodoh dengan alasan agar aku datang, hiks.. kau membuatku takut Yunho. Hiks.. bodoh.. bodoh.." JaeJoong memukul-mukul pelan punggung Yunho, menumpahkan isi hatinya yang selama 3 tahun ini ia pendam.

"Maafkan aku Jae.. maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemas, membuatmu sesak. Maafkan aku sayang.." ucap Yunho mengelus punggung JaeJoong yang bergetar, berusaha membuatnya tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya.

* * *

2 lelaki tampan dan tinggi berjalan beriringan di sebuah koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa suster yang mereka temui menyapanya dengan hangat dan tak sedikit yang memberikan senyuman untuk kedua lelaki itu.

Kedua lelaki itu.. Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Heran mengapa para suster terlihat ramah kepada mereka?

Ohh itu karna Appa Changmin seorang dokter senior terkenal disana, dan sepupunya yang baru 2 tahun bergabung menjadi dokter disana.

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu bernomor 9096. Changmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar ketika dilihatnya Yunho sedang mengelus punggung JaeJoong sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun yang tak sabar menunggu Changmin membuka pintu, ikut mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dengan cepat ditepis halus oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun mengkerutkan (?) alisnya ketika tangannya ditepis. Belum sempat ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, Changmin kembali menutup pinyunya dan membawa Kyuhyun duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada tak jauh dengan kamar itu.

"Ada JaeJoong hyung di dalam Kyu.. Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya" ucap Changmin menjelaskan raut kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"JaeJoong hyung sudah kembali Min? mengapa ia tak mengabariku?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar hyung kesayangannya sudah kembali ke Korea.

puk..

Changmin menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Baby Kyu.. lebih penting jika ia mengabari Yunho hyung dibanding mengabarimu" ujar Changmin seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Lebih baik menunggu beberapa saat, baru masuk. Memberi sedikit waktu untuk kedua hyung tersayangnya.

Tap..

Tap..

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun ketika mereka sedang bersendau-gurau. Mereka berdiri setelah seorang, ahh salah dua orang dokter yang ternyata Appanya dan Yoochun sepupunya berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan seraya memberi hormat pada calon mertuanya itu lalu kemudian memeluknya.

Ehem.. calon mertua?

Ahh iya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun berencana akan mengikat hubungan mereka dalam sebuah pertunangan 2 bulan lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho hyung, appa?" tanya Changmin setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang appa.

"Lambung nya bertambah parah Min, huh.. anak itu.. sudah tau mempunyai penyakit maag, tapi masih saja melupakan jadwal makannya dan makan sembarangan. Ditambah belakangan ini, dia sering minum-minum dan lembur. Kali ini, lambungnya infeksi dan harus dirawat dengan intensif. Ia harus dirawat beberapa hari. Appa tak akan membiarkannya keluar dengan jurus rayuan nya lagi" jelas sang appanya lalu berjalan ke kamar Yunho.

"Kali ini, ia pasti dengan senang hati dirawat disini appa. Dengan begitu, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang yang dicintainya" ucap Changmin ketika beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai kamar Yunho, lalu sang appa menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badan menghadap Changmin.

"Orang yang dicintainya? Maksudmu JaeJoong hyung, Min? " tanyaYoochun terkejut.

"Nee Yoochun hyung, JaeJoong hyung telah kembali dan berada didalam kamar Yunho hyung. Makanya aku dan Kyunnie tak jadi masuk dan menunggu di luar saja" jelas Channgmin pada Yoochun.

"Orang yang dicintainya? apakah lelaki yang semalam membawanya kesini?" tanya Dokter Shim.

"Apa?" ucap Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Apakah appa lupa dengan orang yang dicintai Yunho hyung? lelaki yang berkulit lebih putih dari Kyunnie dan matanya yang bulat itu loh appa" ucap Changmin mengingatkan sosok lelaki yang dicintai hyungnya.

"Semalam lelaki yang membawanya memang bermata bulat tapi tak terlihat warna kulitnya karna ia memakai kaos berlapis coat dan celana panjang, sedikit berpakaian agak formal Min, dan ia memancarkan sorot kekhawatiran yang mendalam" jelas Dokter Shim

"Hah.. aku jadi penasaran. Lebih baik kita segera masuk" ucap Yoochun menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

"Yaa.. Yoochun hyung, jangan menggandeng lengan KyunnieKu" ucap Changmin menerobos (?) sang appa yang ingin masuk

Hemm.. possesive sekali uri minnie eoh..

* * *

"Eungh…"

Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari salah satu mulut lelaki yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun mulai saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka mulai menampilkan sebuah senyuman -seringaian lebih tepatnya-.

Loh.. kenapa cuma mereka bertiga?

Ahh ternyata Appa Shim lebih memilih keluar dan memeriksa pasien lainnya dari pada melihat adegan sang keponakan sedang tertidur dengan memeluk orang yang katanya sangat dicintai keponakannya itu.

Tapi tidak dengan tiga orang yang sedang duduk disofa menghadap tempat tidur itu. Mereka bertiga sengaja menunggu sang hyung hingga terbangun, dan untung saja ketika 30 menit mereka menunggu, salah satu hyungnya itu menunjukkan tanda akan bangun.

JaeJoong.. lelaki yang mengeluarkan suara lenguhan itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat Yunhonya yang masih memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

Dengan perlahan, ia memindahkan lengan kokoh Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya, agak kesusahan tapi berhasil. Ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, membelakangi ketiga orang yang menunggunya bangun sejak tadi.

"Sudah bangun JaeJoong hyung?" sebuah suara yang familiar membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng evilnya yang memanggilnya sambil menampilkan sebuak seringai yang cukup di ingat oleh JaeJoong sebelum ia memutuskan pergi 3 tahun yang lalu.

Yunho perlahan mendudukan dirinya -lagi- ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah bangun sejak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi ia tidak mau melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang ramping JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara erangan Yunho -lagi- dan mengelus pelan perut Yunho yang tertutup piyama rumah sakit.

"Masih sakit Yun? sebentar, aku panggil Dokter nee, kurasa sudah waktunya kau diperiksa" ucap JaeJoong setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya -jam pemberian Yunho 4 tahun lalu- dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tak usah Jae hyung.. biar aku saja yang menelfon appa dan menyuruhnya datang kemari. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah datang tapi melihat kalian tidur…-" Changmin melirik Yoochun dan tersenyum

"…-Melihat kalian tidur sangat tenang dan mesra, paman memilih memeriksa pasien yang lain terlebih dahulu tanpa mau mengganggu kalian" Yoochun melanjutkan ucapan Changmin.

_blush._.

Wajah JaeJoong memerah seketika..

Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan menghampiri hyung tersayangnya, memeluknya.. Mendekapnya erat. Menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke area perpotongan leher dan bahu JaeJoong.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung~ sungguh. Dan lihat.." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memutar pelan tubuh JaeJoong. "Mengapa tubuhmu jadi kurus begini hyung? Apa kau tak makan dengan baik disana hmm?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipi JaeJoong.

* * *

Dokter Shim mengajak JaeJoong untuk berbicara empat mata setelah ia selesai memeriksa keadaan Yunho..

Pasalnya, keponakan nya itu, Jung Yunho tetap bersikeras ingin dirawat dirumah saja. Tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit. Berhubung sang paman belum mengenal JaeJoong, maka sekalian saja ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana, seperti apa orang yang dicintai keponakannya itu. Sekalian memintanya membujuk Yunho agar mau dirawat di rumah sakit.

JaeJoong termenung di bangku taman rumah sakit. Tadi ia dan Dokter Shim berbicara di taman ini. Ia bingung.. resah.. tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika tahu bahwa kejadian 3 tahun silam adalah kesalah pahaman. Tepat seperti yang Yunho ceritakan ketika meredakan tangis JaeJoong tadi pagi.

Bingung..

Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Seung Hyun.. Choi Seung Hyun. Lelaki yang dikenalnya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Saat tas mereka tak sengaja tertukar di bandara saat menunggu taksi. Pemilik TOP Entertainment di Jepang, agency music terkenal.

Mereka memang tak pernah mengucap kata untuk bersama. Mereka berhubungan mengikuti apa kata hati mereka. Tak pernah ada ungkapan cinta, tapi terkadang saling mencumbu. Tak pernah ada kata sayang, tapi keduanya selalu ada saat dibutuhkan. Saling melengkapi, sama saat dirinya bersama Yunho..

Walaupun kini TOP telah mempunyai kekasih, mereka terkadang masih saling mencumbu.

Ia memang merasa egois..

Tak bisa melepaskan seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya saat terpuruk. Menahannya saat kakinya terkadang tak kuat berpijak.

TOP sebagai sahabat, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan JaeJoong. Maka ia memberitahukan hal yang ia lakukan bersama JaeJoong kepada kekasihnya. Dan karena sang kekasih juga mengenal JaeJoong, ia tak merasa cemburu karna ia yakin jika TOP tak akan berpaling darinya.

Terdengar terlalu percaya diri kah?

Ohh tentu tidak..

Itu sudah ia buktikan sendiri, dan Seorang Choi Seung Hyun memang selalu berada disampingnya, selalu ada untuknya.

* * *

JaeJoong masih mengingat jelas kejadian yang membuat hubungannya dengan Yunho berakhir.

Andai kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi..

Andai waktu itu ia tak meninggalkan Yunho ketika temannya mengajak ia bergabung bersama teman sekelasnya.

Sebuah kejadian saat pesta kelulusan dari Universitas. Ketika hubungan yang mereka jalani selama 4 tahun hancur lebur..

Runtuh, tak ada yang tersisa.

_Saat ia melihat Yunho terbaring tanpa pakaian di atas tempat tidur bersama Ahra._

_Saat Yunho melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang Ahra.._

_Saat Ahra menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.._

_Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan.._

_Dan saat Ahra mengaku hamil._

Semua kepercayaan JaeJoong terhadap Yunhonya telah sirna, menguap. Menyisakan janji yang tak akan pernah terwujud. _-Menikahinya-_

_Menyesakkan.._

* * *

JaeJoong masih termenung di bangku sampai ia sadar jika ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Yunho sendiri. Bergegas, ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Yunho, kamar bernomor 9096.

Ia masuk ke kamar Yunho dan melangkah perlahan. JaeJoong menghampiri tempat tidur dan memperhatikanwajah Yunho yang masih pucat. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur, tersenyum lemah.

JaeJoong menjulurkan tangan dan menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Yunho.

"Sekian lama tak melihatmu. Kini saat aku datang, kau malah terbaring di rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika semalam aku tak datang ke apartementmu Yunho-ah?" JaeJoong mengucap kata yang sama dengan tadi pagi.

Ia merogoh kantong celana panjangnya, mengeluarkan handphone..

"Yeobseo Seunghyunnie…"

"….."

"Nee.. aku rasa, aku butuh tinggal lebih lama disini"

"….."

"Nee.. maaf aku mengganggumu"

JaeJoong memutuskan sambungan dan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Huh.. dasar tabi~ seenaknya ingin menghukumku' ucap JaeJoong dalam hati.

Hari menjelang sore ketika JaeJoong terjaga. Ia hendak bangun dari sofa yang ditidurinya ketika merasa sesuatu menyelimutinya.

Ia bangun dan melipat selimut itu. Ia baru akan beranjak ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Tidurlah lagi Jae.. Aku tau kau lelah. Istirahatlah." ucap Yunho yang terduduk di pinggir kasur menatap JaeJoong lembut.

"Anni.. kau sudah bangun Yun? apakah perutmu masih terasa sakit?" JaeJoong bertanya dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng dan menarik lengan JaeJoong agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau pasti lelahkan.. pulanglah. Istirahat di sana" Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya ke JaeJoong yang lebih tinggi darinya, karna ia duduk dan JaeJoong berdiri.

"Kau menyuruhku pulang hmm? ahh baiklah.." JaeJoong mengeluarkan handphonenya lagi dan "Halo Kyu.. bisa tolong pesankan aku.."

Belum sempat JaeJoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho merebut dan mematikan handphonenya. Menaruhnya dalam kantong piyamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho? Tadi kau menyuruhku pulang, sekarang kembalikan telfonku, aku ingin minta tolong Kyu" ujar jaeJoong jengah dengan sikap Yunho.

"Anni.. Bukan ke Jepang Jae, ke apartemenku. Itu kan juga rumahmu. Rumah kita dulu, kau ingat?" Yunho menjawab sambil menggenggam tangan JaeJoong.

"Itu bukan tempatku.. itu tempatmu. Dan ini, aku kembalikan card key apartemenmu" ucap JaeJoong sambil membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan kunci cadangan yang dahulu diberikan Yunho.

"Tidak Jae.. Jangan lagi.. Jangan pergi lagi dariku. Kumohon Jae, ku mohon" ucap Yunho memeluk tubuh JaeJoong eret.

ceklek..

pintu kamar Yunho terbuka.

Menampilkan 3 sosok lelaki yang menautkan alis mereka. Bingung..

JaeJoong menyeringai.. tanpa diketahui yang lain.

JaeJoong meronta lebih kuat. Dan berhasil.. ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Ia berjalan ke arah lelaki yang paling tinggi..

"Aku titip Yunho, Min dan aku pinjam Kyumu dan halo Su-ie.. Lama tak jumpa" JaeJoong berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut bahu Junsu.

"Ahh…"

Gubrak..

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, suara seseorang menbuatnya menoleh.

"Urggh.."

Yunho tergeletak di lantai dan memegang perutnya, mengerang.

**Keep or Delete…?**

Annyeong.. Saya kembali membawa YunJae.

Yosh.. Silahkan tinggalkan review Anda jika merasa ff ini layak lanjut.

Apakah ff ini layak dilanjut? Atau Saya hapus saja?

**Gimme your Review..**

**_Terima kasih untuk yang telah me-Review dan me-Favourite "it's You"_  
**

**_lee minji elf :: Nara-chan :: Julie YunJae :: Dongdonghae :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: Rha Yunjaeshipper :: Youleeta _  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku titip Yunho Min, dan aku pinjam Kyumu dan halo Su-ie.. Lama tak jumpa" JaeJoong berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut bahu Junsu.

"Ahh…"

Gubrak..

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, suara seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Urggh.."

Yunho tergeletak di lantai dan memegang perutnya, mengerang.

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Come back to me, Jae"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooSu, MinKyu, TOPJaeGD

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, angst (?), gaje, alur berantakan, typo (s)

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

"Urggh.."

Yunho tergeletak di lantai dan memegang perutnya, mengerang.

"Yunho…" JeJoong berseru dan melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan tergesa menghampiri lelaki yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Bodoh.. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" ucap JaeJoong kesal melihat tingkah Yunho. Keras kepala dan sedikit kekanakan.

Ia membantu Yunho naik ke kasur dan memencet bel, memanggil suster untuk memasang kembali jarum infus yang terlepas. Ia meringis melihat darah yang mengucur dari tangan Yunho akibat jarum infus terlepas.

"Uhh.. Jangan pergi Jae. Kumohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Uhh.." ucap Yunho sambil sesekali meringis memegang perutnya yang nyeri akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Nee.. Aku tak akan pergi sekarang. Aku akan pergi nanti setelah kau sembuh. Oke" jelas JaeJoong yang akhirnya mengalah melihat kelakuan Yunho.

"Tidak.. Aku tak mau sembuh jika begitu. Biarkan aku tetap sakit" ujar Yunho membalikkan badan, membelakangi JaeJoong dan 3 orang yang menatapnya bingung.

* * *

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar terbuka dan suster langsung membersihkan serta memasang jarum infus kembali setelah JaeJoong memberitahu alasan memncet bel. Suter pun langsung keluar setelah sebelumnya menyapa Changmin.

"Ehm.. Jae hyung.. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dengan kalian?" Changmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Min, hanya hyungmu yang sedikit berulah, aku hanya mengembalikan card key apartementnya, lalu aku menelfon Kyu untuk meminta bantuan, tapi sepertinya ia salah mengerti" ucap JaeJoong menjelaskan.

"Salah mengerti bagaimana Jae? Kau bilang ingin pulangkan. Itu berarti kau akan kembali ke Jepang. Dan meninggalkanku kembali" Yunho langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit meringis setelah mendengar penjelasan JaeJoong ke Changmin.

"Lihat.. Kau masih meringis kesakitan, tapi mengapa mau pulang saja dan tak mau dirawat disini eoh?" JaeJoong bersedekap, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, lebih baik aku juga pulang kan. Benar kan Min, Kyu, Su?" tanya JaeJoong pada ketiga lelaki yang sudah duduk di sofa.

Ketiganya terdiam.. Tak ada yang berani menjawab..

_Jika mereka menjawab "Ya" maka entah apa yang Yunho lakukan._

_Jika mereka menjawab "Tidak" sudah dipastikan JaeJoong akan mendiamkan mereka bertiga seperti waktu dulu._

JaeJoong berdecak sebal..

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur Yunho.

Menarik kursi dan duduk disana.

* * *

Ceklek

Junsu menolehkan kepala saat didengarnya pintu kamar terbuka. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok orang yang masuk dan duduk disampingnya.

Yoochun..

Kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yoochun mengecup bibirnya lembut. Tetapi semakin lama berubah jadi semakin menuntut.

"Hyung.. Kau tak tau tempat eoh? Lihat.. Ada Baby Kyu.." ucap Changmin membuat Yoochun melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Junsu.

"Biarkan saja Minnie, kau juga suka seperti itu padaku kan" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yoochun menyeringai pada Changmin.

"Tapi aku kan melakukannya saat hanya berdua dengan mu baby, tidak seperti mereka" sanggah Changmin sambil menunjuk kearah Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Sudahlah Minnie, kalian berdua sama saja" akhirnya JaeJoong bersuara dan menghentikan perdebatan ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

Sedangkan Junsu? Ohh dy masih menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, malu.

Yoochun mendekati tempat tidur Yunho dan menautkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat cara tidur Yunho.

Yunho tidur masih menghadap kearah jendela, membelakangi orang-orang yang ada disana. Menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya.

"Dia merajuk chun.. Sejak kapan dia bisa merajuk seperti itu?" ucap JaeJoong menjelaskan ketika melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah Yoochun.

_BooJae.._

_Boo.._

JaeJoong terdiam.. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Yunho memberitahukan bahwa ia ada disini. Tangan Yunho dingin, serta peluh menghiasi kening nya..

_ku mohon.._

_jangan lagi.._

_jangan pergi lagi.._

Mereka yang duduk di sofa segera mendekat ke arah Yunho. Mereka tak menyangka jika Yunho akan seperti itu.

Yoochun segera keluar, disusul Junsu..

Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri disisi seberang, berlainan arah dengan JaeJoong.

"Aku disini Yunho.. Aku masih disini" ucap JaeJoong menenangkan.

Ia menghapus peluh dikening Yunho dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

_'Ternyata tak ada yang cukup kuat diantara kita ketika kita terpisah?'_ ucap JaeJoong dalam hati.

* * *

JaeJoong merapihkan barang-barang Yunho dan memasukkannya ke tas. Ia menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan memandang taman rumah sakit.

Setelah seminggu dirawat, akhirnya Yunho di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter sekaligus pamannya. Ia akhirnya mau dirawat di rumah sakit setelah JaeJoong menyatakan akan menemaninya.

Dan disini lah mereka.. di balkon kamar rumah sakit.

JaeJoong mendekap Yunho..

Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Yunho.

'hangat..' pikir JaeJoong.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan JaeJoong dan menautkan jari-jarinya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang? Lalu kapan kau kembali untuk bersamaku lagi?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Mereka setuju..

Setuju memulai semua dari awal.

Setelah mereka berbicara berdua beberapa hari yang lalu, Yunho setuju memberikan waktu untuk JaeJoong agar memikirkan kembali permintaan kembali bersamanya.

"Setelah aku menemui Appa dan Umma dan menginap dirumah beberapa hari, aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Dan kapan aku kembali kesini, aku tak tau Yunho-ah.. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu disana"

"Kau masih ragu padaku Jae?" tanya Yunho setelah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap JaeJoong.

"Aku butuh waktu Yun" JaeJoong menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti" ujar Yunho pada akhirnya dan memeluk erat jaeJoong serta mengecup lembut surai coklat itu.

* * *

Musim dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Angin bertiup agak kencang pagi ini. Kim JaeJoong melangkah keluar dari apartementnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bus dekat apartementnya. Ia mulai bergegas dan merapatkan sweter serta jaket nya ketika dingin mulai menyergap.

JaeJoong duduk dihalte menunggu bus yang datang setiap 15 menit sekali. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang earphone ke telinga, memejamkan mata sejenak ketika lagu Blue dari Big Bang mengalun indah.

Ia membuka matanya ketika mendengar bunyi decitan ban yang mendekat. Bus yang ditunggu nya telah tiba.

JaeJoong mendudukkan dirinya dikursi paling belakang, pojok sebelah kiri. Baru beberapa saat duduk, ia merasakan getaran kecil dari saku celananya.

"Ada apa Choi..?" tanyanya langsung ketika mengangkat telfon nya.

"….."

"Ya, aku tau. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Mungkin 30 menit lagi aku sampai"

"….."

"Tsk~ tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi mobilku sedang dibengkel. Jadi saat ini aku naik bus. Kau tau?"

"Hey.. Jangan mentertawakanku, Tabi" ucap JaeJoong ketika mendengar kekehan dari seberang telfon. Dan memutuskan sambungan nya.

* * *

"Hyung!"

JaeJoong melompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap lelaki bertubuh kurus, berambut dicat pirang, bergaya cool. Kwon Ji Young atau lebih akrab dikenal GD.

Begitu mengenali lelaki yang mengagetkan nya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hey Ji.. Kau membuat jantungku hampir melompat" ucap JaeJoong seraya memukul pelan bahu GD.

Kenapa JaeJoong memanggilnya Ji, bukan GD? Ohh.. Itu karna ia lebih suka Ji, dari pada GD.

GD memberikan senyum permintaan maafnya dan merangkulkan lengan kanan nya ke bahu JaeJoong. Berjalan bersama memasuki gedung TOP Entertainment.

Kalian bingung kenapa JaeJoong dan GD masuk gedung itu? Hemm karna gedung itu tempat agency musik dimana mereka bekerja.

Choi Seung Hyun sebagai Presiden Direkturnya adalah sahabat JaeJoong serta kekasih GD.

KKN eoh?

Tentu tidak..

JaeJoong dan GD adalah orang yang berkapabilitas dalam urusan musik. JaeJoong lulusan Universitas Inha jurusan musik. Serta GD lulusan Universitas Seoul jurusan musik pula.

JaeJoong dan GD bekerja sebagai komposer dan pencipta lagu. Sedangkan Choi Seung Hyun atau TOP, selain menjadi Pres Dir, ia juga sebagai rapper.

* * *

Tok.. Tok..

Pintu ruangan TOP terbuka dan mereka masuk. Mereka berjalan melewati meja kerja TOP dan masuk ke ruangan istirahat. JaeJoong langsung duduk di sofa single, sedangkan GD duduk di sofa panjang.

TOP yang sedang memeriksa laporan kerja bulanan, hanya mengangkat wajahnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

JaeJoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelan keningnya.

GD yang sedang membaca majalah fashion langsung menoleh dan menautkan alisnya. Heran..

"Hyung.. Kau kenapa? Apakah kau lelah? Klo begitu istirahatlah di ruangan pribadi Hyunie" ucap GD memandang JaeJoong.

"Tidak Ji.. Aku tidak lelah. Hanya sedang memikirkannya" ucap JaeJoong.

"Dia kenapa lagi hyung? Tidur dengan wanita lain lagi? Atau mabuk-mabukkan lagi? Atau kali ini ia benar-benar menghamili wanita eoh?" cecar GD hanya melirik ke arah JaeJoong.

"Kasar sekali kau Ji.. Tega sekali kau mengatakan itu pada orang yang berarti untukku. Sudah ku bilang.. Kemarin hanya salah paham" JaeJoong mendesah pelan.

"Ya.. Salah paham yang membuatmu melarikan diri dan sempat depresi. Untung kau bertemu kami hyung" ucap TOP yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang istirahat dan duduk di sebelah GD.

TOP mengelus lembut pipi GD dan mengecup bibirnya..

Kecupan yang semula ringan, semakin lama semakin menuntut kala GD mendesah pelan.

Puk..

JaeJoong memukulkan koran yang ia lipat ke kepala TOP dan berdiri disampingnya. GD tersenyum malu, kemudian melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

"Ya! Jae hyung.. Hobi sekali memukul kepala ku sih? Jika kau ingin dicium juga, bilang saja. Sini.." ucap TOP seraya mengerlingkan matanya pada JaeJoong dan menarik lengannya hingga duduk di lengan sofa.

"Lakukan saja Tabi.. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan kecupan lembutmu" ucap JaeJoong menggoda karna mengerti kerlingan mata TOP.

"Lakukan saja Tabi.." ucap GD meniru ucapan JaeJoong. "..dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku" lanjut GD dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Hup..

TOP menarik lengan GD dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. JaeJoong tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pasangan itu. TOP selalu menggoda GD bersamanya.

'seperti ketika aku dan Yunho 4 tahun yang lalu' pikir JaeJoong.

"Lepaskan Choi.." ucapan GD membuyarkan lamunan JaeJoong.

"Tidak mau.. Biarkan saja begini Youngie. Aku merindukan saat seperti ini" ucap TOP semakin mempererat pelukannya pada GD.

"Sudah lah Ji.. Kau tau bahwa Tabi tak akan melakukan itu padaku kan. Jangan seperti remaja yang cemburu" JaeJoong berjalan ke ruang pribadi TOP.

"Choi Tabi.. Aku pinjam ruanganmu nee. Sepertinya aku ingin memejamkan mata sebentar. Ahh dan tolong pesankan segelas coklat hangat dan sepotong cheese cake, aku belum sarapan" ucap JaeJoong sebelum menutup pintu ruang pribadi TOP.

"Youngie.. Seharusnya kau tak berkata seperti itu tadi. Lihat Jae hyung sekarang, dia jadi murung lagi. Jangan membuatnya kembali mengingat hal itu" TOP mengingatkan hal yang sensitif bagi JaeJoong.

"Tapi itu bener kan hyungie.. Jae hyung tak bisa melupakan itu walau hanya salah paham. Dia harus kuat untuk berada di sisinya. Dengan Yunho hyung yang terkenal dan digilai oleh banyak wanita, Jae hyung harus siap dengan keadaan yang buruk sekalipun" GD menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada TOP.

"Dan itu yang terjadi pada kita 4 tahun lalu" ucap TOP lirih.

To Be Continued…?

Saya mau menjelaskan untuk **keisyayunjae : **

ChangKyu yang pertama mau masuk tapi ga jadi tuh karna Min liat YunJae yang lagi pelukan (Jae nangis itu loh, tp Min ga tau klo Jae nangis). Trus yang ChangKyu masuk bareng Yoochun tuh mereka liat YunJae tidur sambil pelukan (Yunho menenangkan Jae yang nangis sampe ketiduran).

Jae blushing itu karna malu kalau ternyata Dokter Shim, selaku Appa Min liat YunJae tidur berpelukan.

Semoga penjelasan itu bisa mengurangi kebingunganmu dan pembaca yang lainnya, kalau masih bingung.. Ya lempar saya dengan Yesung ^^ akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

* * *

**Thanks to :**

Keisyayunjae :: Angelwin :: Youleeta :: xxruuxx :: Jihee46 :: Suju aja :: Guest :: meirah.1111 :: imelia :: lucifer84 :: Kyuminjoong :: Dongdonghae :: kiki :: Booboopipi :: redKrystal :: Ryani :: KishiZhera :: Aoi Ko Mamoru

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah nge-Follow dan nge-Fav cerita ini, gamsahae~

**Gimme Your Review...?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dibalik pintu yang bertuliskan "Privat Room" terlihat sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya didominasi warna coklat muda. Ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size di sudut kiri. Sedangkan disudut kanan terdapat sebuah mini studio. Ada sebuah kulkas kecil dan meja makan dengan 2 kursi berada diruang kosong antara tempat tidur dan studio. Disebelah mini studio terdapat kamar mandi.

Sedangkan dihadapan tempat tidur terdapat sofa panjang beralas karpet berwarna pink, warna favorit TOP. Lalu ada TV 21 in diatas meja nakas yang berisi majalah fashion, dan musik.

Terlihat berlebihan untuk sebuah ruangan pribadi?

Tentu saja tidak..

Itu dirancang TOP, karna ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dari pada di apartement miliknya. Ia sering lembur dan pulang menjelang pagi, maka dari itu dirancanglah ruang sedemikian rupa agar terasa nyaman walau tak seluas apartementnya.

Kalian bertanya tentang pakaiannya?

Ohh tak usah khawatir..

Diruang istirahat yang terdapat sebuah sofa single, 2 buah sofa panjang dengan 1 meja, sebuah kulkas mini, dan sebuah lukisan bertema laut, ia membuat lemari tersembunyi. Jika kalian menekan tombol di balik lukisan, maka tembok itu akan bergeser dan terbuka. Menampilkan beberapa gantung kaos, kemeja, jas, celana bahan, dasi, sepatu, serta parfum.

Lengkap sekali bukan ruangan kerja seorang Choi Seun Hyun?

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Come back to me, Jae"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooSu, MinKyu, TOPJaeGD

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, angst (?), gaje, alur berantakan, typo (s)

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

JaeJoong mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang earphonenya -lagi- lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur milik TOP. Memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu Don't cry my lover dari TVXQ.

Ia teringat pembicaraan 2 bulan yang lalu dengan Yunho waktu di rumah sakit.

_…**flash back…**_

Yunho terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Memandang JaeJoong yang sedang membereskan peralatan makannya ke dalam sebuah plastik untuk dibawanya pulang nanti.

Bingung kenapa JaeJoong membawa makanan dari rumah? Itu karna permintaan seorang Jung Yunho yang lagi-lagi diperbolehkan oleh sang dokter sekaligus pamannya.

Yunho tak mau makan bubur buatan rumah sakit. Ia rindu dengan bubur buatan JaeJoong ketika dahulu ia sakit.

Sangat manja bukan seorang Presiden Direktur Jung's Corp yang terkenal itu?

Benar-benar membuat JaeJoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap Yunho yang tidak berubah. Manja ketika sakit.. Dan sedikit kekanakan.

"JaeJoongie.. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang? Lalu, kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul dan bersamaku lagi?" tanya Yunho to the point.

"Entahlah Yunho-ah.. Aku akan bertemu Appa, Umma dan dongsaengku dulu. Lalu menyelesaikan sesuatu di Jepang dan baru setelah itu kembali kesini. Yang jelas tidak dalam waktu singkat" ucap JaeJoong bersandar di wastafel yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempat tidur.

JaeJoong memasukkan kedua tangan kesaku celananya. Ia memandang Yunho lembut. Tatapan yang sangat disukai Yunho.

"Tapi kau akan segera kembali setelah urusanmu selesaikan? Aku harap secepatnya kau kembali bersamaku" jawab Yunho.

"Kapan aku bilang mau kembali bersamamu? Aku hanya bilang kembali kesini, ke Korea" ucap JaeJoong memandang Yunho.

JaeJoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Terdiam.. Menunggu reaksi dari Yunho.

Yunho pun terdiam.. Ia sedang memikirkan dengan cara apa supaya JaeJoongNya kembali padanya.

JaeJoong tersenyum -menyeringai-.

Ia perlahan membalikkan badannya masuk ke kamar mandi, membuka keran air dan menampungnya di tangan, kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan karna hari sudah beranjak malam dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Lalu berbalik dan menampilkan senyum menggodanya.

"Baiklah Yunho.. aku akan keluar sebentar, mencari udara segar. Kau baik-baik disini nee" ucap JaeJoong merapikan pakaiannya.

Suara JaeJoong yang terdengar ceria membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Ia terperangah melihat penampilan JaeJoong sekarang. 'Kenapa ia berganti pakaian?' pikir Yunho.

"Kau mau kemana Jae? Kenapa rapi seperti itu? Seperti mau kencan saja" ucap Yunho akhirnya.

JaeJoong berdehem..

"Aku mau ke taman Yunho-ah.. Mau melihat bintang, dan siapa tau bertemu teman untuk ngobrol dibawah langit malam" ucap JaeJoong dengan nada menggoda.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan JaeJoong sedikit kaget.. Sejak kapan JaeJoong membutuhkan teman saat melihat bintang? Dahulu, ia akan betah jika hanya melihat bintang sendirian.

"Kau.. Terdengar seperti ingin mencari kekasih Jae. Lihat penampilanmu" ujar Yunho.

Padahal JaeJoong hanya mengenakan kaos berleher v berwarna coklat muda dan agak longgar. Lalu di balut jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua.. Celana jeans skinny, sepatu kets warna biru. Tampilan casual ala JaeJoong..

Tapi sedikit menggoda.. Sexy..

JaeJoong memutar kedua matanya saat melihat Yunho yang tak berkedip memandangnya. Tatapan penuh hasrat.. Tatapan yang dahulu sering membuatnya merona. Tapi kini ia tetap santai.. Walau jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kenapa eoh? Kau tak suka dengan penampilanku? Padahal di Jepang aku dan Tabi serta Ji sangat terbiasa dengan penampilan seperti ini, malah bisa lebih" ucap JaeJoong sambil tertawa.

"Lebih bagaimana maksudmu Jae?" ucap Yunho penuh keingintahuan.

"Lebih sexy dan menggoda.. Sudah lah, aku keluar dulu nee" ucap jaeJoong seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

Yunho yang kaget dengan ucapan JaeJoong, langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Ia bergegas menghampiri JaeJoong dan memelukknya erat.

"Lepaskan Yunho.. Aku mau keluar" ucap JaeJoong sambil meronta.

"Tidak akan. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau melangkah keluar. Kau akan tetap disini bersamaku" jawab Yunho.

"Lepas Yunho.. Aku tak suka kau seperti ini" ujar JaeJoong lirih.

Perlahan..

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada wajah JaeJoong. Menyatukan kening mereka..

"Kembalilah padaku Jae, jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku tersiksa dengan kelakuanmu. Lebih baik kau pukul aku, hajar aku, sampai matipun aku rela. Asal kau kembali padaku" ucap Yunho lirih.

"Sampai kau mati? Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku kembali padamu huh? ucap JaeJoong menjauhkan kening mereka.

"Setelah kau kembali padaku, kau boleh membunuhku. Setidaknya, kembalilah padaku dulu Jae" ucap Yunho kembali menyatukan kening mereka.

"Bodoh.. Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh seperti ini? Mabuk-mabukkan, sering melewatkan waktu makanmu, atau kau juga sering meniduri wanita / lelaki saat mabuk huh?" ucap JaeJoong menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Yunho kembali memeluk JaeJoong..

"Aku bodoh tanpamu Jae" jawab Yunho seraya meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu JaeJoong. Menghirup aroma vanila yang begitu di rindukannya. Menempelkan bibir nya pada leher JaeJoong, mengecup lembut dan menghisapnya perlahan.

Kebiasaan Yunho saat ia merasa lelah dengan tugas kampusnya dulu, saat ia merindukan JaeJoong. Yunho akan memeluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh JaeJoong yang membuatnya tenang dan menggoda.

"Yunho.. Uhh lepas" JaeJoong berbicara sambil menjauhkan lehernya dari Yunho.

"Aniya~ Aku sungguh merindukanmu Jae" lagi.. Yunho mengecup bekas hisapannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Lepas atau aku tak akan pernah kembali ke Korea, terutama padamu" ucap JaeJoong tegas.

Ucapan JaeJoong membuat Yunho langsung melepas pelukannya. Menatap ke dalam mata bulat JaeJoong, mencari kesungguhan dari ucapannya.

"Benarkah kau akan kembali padaku Jae?" tanya Yunho senang.

"Jika kau mau menungguku, aku akan kembali padamu. Bagaimana?" ucap JaeJoong menantang.

"Baik.. Aku akan menunggumu. Tapi kau akan benar-benar kembali padaku kan sayang?"

"Aku belum kembali padamu, jangan memanggilku dengan sayang" ujar JaeJoong sinis.

Grep..

Yunho memeluknya lagi.

"Terima kasih Jae.. Terima kasih kau mau memberiku kesempatan"

_…**flash back end…**_

* * *

TOP berjalan melewati loby. Ia baru tiba setelah menghadiri rapat dengan artis yang akan mulai debut. Ia bergegas ke meja resepsionis ketika melihat seorang lelaki asing sedang berdebat dengan karyawannya.

"Ada apa ini Dara, Bom noona? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya TOP pada resepsionis yang diketahui bernama Dara dan Bom.

"Ahh Pres Dir.. Tuan Jung Yunho ini mencari orang yang bernama Kim JaeJoong, tapi setelah di periksa, tak ada 1 pun yang bernama itu" jawab Dara sambil menunjuk Yunho.

Yunho dan TOP saling berpandangan. Menatap satu sama lain.

'Diakah Pres Dir yang bernama TOP itu?' pikir Yunho.

'inikah Jung Yunho yang menyebabkan Jae hyung kabur kesini?' pikir TOP.

Keduanya saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing ketika lagu Fantastic Baby dari Big Bang membuyarkan lamunan TOP.

"Nee Youngie.."

"…"

"Aku baru sampai. Baiklah.. Sebentar lagi aku naik dan kita makan siang bersama hyungie" jawab TOP dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke saku Jas.

TOP berdehem.. Lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Jung Yunho-ssi dari Jung's Corp di Seoul. Kau kah itu?" tanya TOP to the point.

Yunho menautkan alisnya, bingung.. Mengapa orang di depannya ini tau klo dialah orang itu.

"Apakah kau TOP Pres Dir agency musik ini?" tanya Yunho balik.

TOP mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan dan merekapun saling memperkenalkan diri.

Diliriknya jam tangan bermerk yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul 12.45 kst..

TOP mengajak Yunho ke ruangannya. Mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang istirahat dan menyerahkan minuman isotonik.

* * *

"Ji.. Akh.. Pelan-pelan bodoh, sakit" suara lembut JaeJoong menghentikan gerakan Yunho yang sedang minum.

'Boo.. Benarkah itu suaramu?' Yunho berpikir.

"Ji.. Akh.. Stop. Aku tak mau melanjutkannya. Turun dari tubuhku sekarang" lagi.. Itu memang benar suara JaeJoongNya. Tapi apa yang sedang dilakukan di dalam ruangan bertulis Privat Room itu? Yunho mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau.. Aku suka melakukan ini padamu Jae hyung. Kau tadi sudah membuat bokong ku sakit. Sekarang aku akan membalasmu" suara seseorang membuat Yunho beranjak ke ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan TOP? Ohh ia sedang menerima telfon di meja kerjanya.

"Akh.. Ji, stop. Sakit, berhenti" JaeJoong mengerang.

"Sebentar lagi hyung.. Tahan sebentar, tinggal-

_Ceklek.._

Ucapan GD terpotong oleh suara pintu ruang pribadi TOP yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

GD yang posisinya menghadap arah pintu langsung menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. JaeJoong yang merasa aneh dengan sikap GD, menolehkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang ada di depan pintu. Ia tadi tak mendengar pintu terbuka, oh atau karna ocehan nya bersama GD yang menyamarkan suara pintu?

JaeJoong menepuk punggung GD perlahan, dan menyadarkan GD dari kekagetannya. Ia pikir itu TOP, tapi ternyata orang asing.

"Ji.. Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku. Dan cepat turun dari punggungku.." ujar JaeJoong.

Penasaran dengan yang dilihat Yunho?

GD sedang menduduki kedua kaki JaeJoong yang terlipat ke bokong, serta menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang. Posisi JaeJoong tengkurap dan mereka berdua hanya memakai singlet dan boxer. Melakukan kegiatan yang baru-baru ini membuat mereka meluapkan kepenatannya.

GD perlahan melepaskan pitingannya (?) ditubuh JaeJoong dan terduduk di ranjang. Perlahan JaeJoong berdiri dan memakai kembali kemeja biru laut dan celana jeansnya.

Melihat GD yang masih diam di atas kasur, JaeJoong melemparkan pakaian GD dan menyuruhnya ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja GD langsung beranjak, masih dengan melilitkan selimut pastinya.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri JaeJoong yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Jae? Mengapa berpakaian seperti itu huh?" Yunho memerangkap JaeJoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan?" JaeJoong kembali bertanya dengan nada sedikit aneh, bukan menjawab.

Emosi.. Yunho emosi dengan sikap JaeJoong. Belum pernah selama 4 tahun mereka berhubungan. JaeJoong berbicara dengan nada seperti ini. Selalu tenang dan lembut kala melihat Yunho emosi. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Menurutku kau akan bercumbu, melihat keadaan kalian seperti itu" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Benar.. Aku memang akan bercumbu jika saja kau tak datang dan menghentikan kegiatan kami. Kau datang di saat tak tepat, Yunho, kau- "

Belum sempat JaeJoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulutnya telah dibungkan oleh Yunho. Yunho menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan Yunho!" JaeJoong meronta dan sedikit berteriak.

GD yang baru saja selesai memakai pakaian nya terdiam. Dia kaget mendengar teriakan JaeJoong. Ia mengintip melihat keadaan JaeJoong.

Ia terbelakak.. JaeJoong sedang meronta ketika dicium paksa. Dengan cepat ditekan nya nomor TOP.

"Kau milikku Jae, pipimu, bibirmu, tubuhmu, jiwamu, semuanya milikku" ucap Yunho disela ciumannya.

"Tidak.. Aku bukan milikmu" JaeJoong masih meronta dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berhasil melepaskan ciuman Yunho.

Plak..

JaeJoong menampar Yunho.

Merasa JaeJoong menolaknya, Yunho yang sedang terselimuti marah, kecewa, emosi, ia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah JaeJoong.

**Bugh..**

JaeJoong meringis.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho memukulnya. Memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

GD yang tak tahan melihat mereka, segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri JaeJoong.

"Hyung.. Ayo kita keluar hyung. Ish, kemana Tabi itu, kenapa lama sekali" ucap GD menarik lengan JaeJoong.

"Mau kemana kau Jae? Tak cukup waktu kalian yang tadi huh?" Yunho menarik lengan JaeJoong yang satunya.

"Lepaskan hyungku" GD menampik tangan Yunho.

"Kau, jangan ikut campur"

"Apa? Kau pergi sana. Atau kupanggil satpam "

**Bugh..**

"Jae hyung..!"

GD berteriak.. Ternyata saat Yunho mau memukul GD, JaeJoong telah berdiri di depannya, menggantikannya mendapat pukulan Yunho

JaeJoong meringis -lagi-..

* * *

_Brak.._

TOP masuk ruangan pribadi dengan tergesa setelah mendengar GD meneriakkan nama JaeJoong. Ia terbelalak melihat JaeJoong berdiri di depan GDnya dengan wajah sedikit lebam dan sudut bibirnya terluka.

Dengan cepat, ia melangkah memisahkan Yunho dengan JaeJoong yang saling menatap tajam.

"Awas TOP" kilah JaeJoong saat TOP memundurkan tubuhnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menerima pukulan dari orang yang di rindukan itu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam, tak menyangka jika pukulan nya akan mengenai JaeJoong -lagi-.

"Hyungie.. Kau terluka" ucap GD seraya mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada sudut bibir JaeJoong.

"Aku tak apa Ji, tak apa. Hanya luka kecil" jawab JaeJoong menurunkan jari GD.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jae hyung huh?, Ji.. Bawa Jae hyung keluar" ujar TOP ketika Yunho masih tak bergeming.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan TOP, langsung tersadar dan beranjak menghampiri JaeJoong dan GD. Tapi dengan cepat, TOP menangkap bahu Yunho dan menahannya. Tapi dengan cepat pula, Yunho menghempaskannya.

Tak mau kalah, TOP menarik tangan Yunho, mencengkramnya erat.

"Lepaskan Choi.." Yunho berteriak, membuat GD berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

JaeJoong yang sedang melamun dan berjalan di belakang GD juga menoleh mendengar teriakan Yunho. JaeJoong yang melihat raut wajah Yunho yang memerah, dengan segera melepas tangan GD.

Yunho yang tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya, tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangan. Ia tak bisa menerima bahwa dirinya dijauhkan dari JaeJoong.

**Bugh..**

"Jae hyung.. / hyungie.." ucap GD dan TOP bersamaan.

Lagi.. JaeJoong menggantikan TOP menerima pukulan Yunho.

Setelah JaeJoong menerima pukulan itu, ia menggenggam tangan Yunho. Ia mengusap punggung tangannya itu dan perlahan membuka kepalan tangannya.

Hal yang dulu biasa dilakukan JaeJoong ketika Yunho menahan emosi dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu dengan lembut mengusapnya dan mengecupnya. Tapi kini ia hanya mengusap, tidak mengecup.

"Jae.." akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suara setelah merasakan dingin dari genggaman tangan JaeJoong.

JaeJoong merasa pandangannya mengabur ketika mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho. Ia melihat tatapan menyesal dan terluka dari Yunho. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Yunho.

"Aku tak apa, tak usah khawatir" ujar JaeJoong lirih dan setelah itu, seketika pandangannya mengabur..

Lalu gelap..

**To Be Continued…?**

* * *

**Ryani ::** UmPa pasti kembali bersama koq, ditunggu saja waktunya.

**Jihee46 ::** Yosh.. ini udah lanjut yaa.

**lucifer84 ::** Yunho ngambeknya lucu? Sekali-kali bikin chara Daddy gitu, gapapa ya.

**EvilmagnaeMin ::** Nih udah banyak belum GTOP nya?

**Guest ::** Nih udah lanjut.

**Nara-chan ::** Gumawoo dah begadang demi baca ff author abal ini. Umma pasti kembali, tapi.. Ditunggu aja yaa.

**irengiovanny ::** flashback yang papi tidur bareng Ara kan udah ada tuh dichap 1, tapi nanti ada yang lebih jelasnya.

**Youleeta ::** Aku usahakan lebih seru. Chap ini udah seru belum?

**meirah.1111 ::** Yuph.. Aku ambil dari real life nya YunJae. Kamu sedih? Aku juga #kasih tissue

**kiki ::** YunJae kalo bersama pasti saling melindungi dan menguatkan. Kalau pisah, ya gini deh.. Sakit si daddy jadinya. Review lagi?

**Julie YunJae ::** Ini udah lanjut yaa. Masih penasaran ga?

**Aoi Ko Mamoru ::** Jaemma tuh lagi ngegalau, sama ma aku #ehh dan TOPGD itu, nanti ada saatnya.

**imelia ::** heyoo imel.. Tenang saja.. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian, MomDad #digetokMommy.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah nge-Follow dan nge-Fav cerita ini, gamsahae~

**Gimme Your Review...?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chap :_

_Setelah JaeJoong menerima pukulan itu, ia menggenggam tangan Yunho. Ia mengusap punggung tangannya itu dan perlahan membuka kepalan tangannya._

_Hal yang dulu biasa dilakukan JaeJoong ketika Yunho menahan emosi dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu dengan lembut mengusapnya dan mengecupnya. Tapi kini ia hanya mengusap, tidak mengecup._

_"Jae.." akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suara setelah merasakan dingin dari genggaman tangan JaeJoong._

_JaeJoong merasa pandangannya mengabur ketika mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho. Ia melihat tatapan menyesal dan terluka dari Yunho. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Yunho._

_"Aku tak apa, tak usah khawatir" ujar JaeJoong lirih dan setelah itu, seketika pandangannya mengabur.._

_Lalu gelap.._

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Come back to me, Jae"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, alur berantakan dan ngebut, typo (s)

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

_JaeJoong pingsan.._

_Yunho menahannya ketika tubuh JaeJoong mulai lunglai. Mendekapnya erat._

_Dengan sigap ia membawanya ala bridal style. Dengan TOP dan GD yang berjalan di belakangnya. Membawa JaeJoong ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya._

_Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ia tak berhenti mengelus wajah pucat JaeJoong yang terbaring di pahanya. GD yang melihat dari kursi penumpang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan TOP melajukan mobil dengan cepat agar segera tiba dirumah sakit sambil bercerita tentang JaeJoong selama di Jepang._

_Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah sakit terdekat. Segera JaeJoong di bawa kekamar pemeriksaan oleh Yunho setelah siberitahu suster._

* * *

Yunho mengerang frustasi..

Ia menjambak surai brunettenya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi di samping tempat tidur JaeJoong.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu tapi JaeJoong belum juga sadar. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat pembicaraanya dengan TOP dan GD ketika perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

_Betapa rapuhnya JaeJoong.._

_Seberapa kuat usahanya untuk memulai kehidupan di Jepang._

_Betapa bahagianya ia ketika karya nya di akui dan di sebarluaskan._

_Betapa kecewanya, marahnya, tapi JaeJoong tetap tak bisa melupakan Yunho._

_Seberapa rindunya JaeJoong tapi memilih tetap bertahan._

Yunho memejamkan mata ketika ia mengingat bahwa JaeJoong tak pernah melupakannya. Ia senang, sungguh..

Perlahahn ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening JaeJoong. Mengusap pipinya, dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang membiru, sedikit bengkak.

Lalu menciumnya lembut..

"Mianhae boo~ mianhae" ucap Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

JaeJoong mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan pemandangan sekelilingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasa tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan hangat.

Yunho..

Yuph.. Ternyata Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya dan menemaninya disini hingga tertidur.

Ia termenung..

'Rumah sakit hmm..' gumamnya.

Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Memegang rahangnya yang terasa ngilu saat bergumam tadi.

Merasa tangannya kosong, Yunho yang tertidur dengan kepala tergolek (?) di pinggir kasur, menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh luka JaeJoong "Maafkan kebodohanku Jae.. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu" ucap Yunho.

"Tapi nyatanya kau melukaiku, Yunho" jawab JaeJoong tepat menghujam jantung Yunho.

"Kau boleh memukulku semaumu.. Jika itu bisa membuatmu memafkanku Jae" ujar Yunho.

JaeJoong tersenyum -menyeringai- dan entah sejak kapan, ia senang mengeluarkan seringaian yang tentu tak diketahui Yunho.

Ia berdeham..

"Aku akan memafkanmu jika bisa menghilangkan sakit dan perihnya Yunho" ucap JaeJoong sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya..

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya JaeJoong ketika melihat Yunho hendak melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau memanggil dokter, biar ia bisa memberi obat penghilang nyeri untuk lukamu itu, Jae" jawab Yunho.

JaeJoong mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.. Memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Kau kenapa Jae? Dokter bilang tubuhmu lemah, istirahatlah" ujar Yunho khawatir.

"Tak apa.. Hanya sedikit pusing" jawab JaeJoong jujur.

"Tunggulah sebentar.. Akan ku panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu" ucap Yunho hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Disini ada bel Yunho, kenapa mesti memanggil langsung?" jawab JaeJoong.

"Aish.. bodohnya aku" aku Yunho sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Memang kau bodoh. Berpikirlah dengan tenang, Yunho" ujar JaeJoong.

"Nee.. Aku jadi bodoh tanpa mu, Jae" jawab Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping JaeJoong. "Sakit sekali kah sayang? Maafkan aku nee?" tanya Yunho seraya mengucap maaf lagi dan mengelus luka JaeJoong dengan ibu jarinya.

JaeJoong menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memang lukanya sakit, tapi tak sesakit ketika baru dipukul.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tak mau di panggilkan dokter?" tanya Yunho lirih.

"Kiss Me..?" ucap JaeJoong cepat dengan nada menggoda.

Yunho terdiam_.. __Menatap JaeJoong._

_Benarkah yang di dengarnya.. JaeJoong meminta menciumnya?_

JaeJoong pun tak mengerti mengapa ia meminta Yunho menciumnya. Yang jelas, ia sedang merindukan Yunho beberapa hari ini. Seakan perasaannya terhubung, tepat sekali jika hari ini Yunho dating menemuinya. Ya walaupun berakhir dengan rumah sakit.

"Baiklah jika tak mau.. Aku tak memaksamu.. Berarti kau tak mau di maafkan, dan berarti aku tak akan kem- umphhht.." ucapan JaeJoong terputus saat Yunho keluar dari lamunannya dan langsung mengecup bibirnya ke bibir JaeJoong. Hanya mengecup.

* * *

Kecupan penuh kasih..

Setelah Yunho melepas kecupannya, JaeJoong tertawa..

Yunho menautkan alisnya, bingung..

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Yunho.

"Anni~ responmu lambat sekali Yunnie~ tak seperti dulu" jawab JaeJoong.

"Mwo.. Yun.. Yunnie? Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi Jae. Apa artinya kau mau kembali padaku lagi sayang?" tanya Yunho dengan mata berbinar.

JaeJoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.. "Tapi mengapa hanya mengecup? Aku bilang kan Kiss" ujar JaeJoong.

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu sayang~ bagaimana jika nanti aku lepas kendali dan malah menambah luka di bibir manismu ini hum?" jawab Yunho seraya menyentuh bibir yang jadi candunya itu.

"Aku terima semua luka yang kau berikan.." jawab JaeJoong menantang dan mengelus dada bidang Yunho yang tertutup kaos berwarna abu-abu di balut jaket hitam, tampan.

Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu.. Yunho dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan JaeJoong. Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan sensasi saat mereka berciuman.

* * *

JaeJoong melajukan mobilnya dengan santai di sepanjang jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Langit sudah gelap ketika ia tiba di loby apartementnya. Segera memberi kunci pada petugas vallet dan bergegas menaiki lift.

Ia baru akan memencet kode kunci ketika pintu apartementnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia terkesiap kaget dan mendesah pelan ketika mengetahui orang itu telah sampai lebih dulu.

Yunho terkekeh..

Ia bersandar pada tiang pintu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana pendeknya. Ia sungguh merindukan berbagai ekspresi yang ditimbulkan JaeJoong.

"Kau bilang akan sampai pukul 8 malam.." JaeJoong melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya "..dan sekarang masih pukul 7" lanjutnya.

JaeJoong berjalan melewati Yunho dan melepaskan sepatu kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal. Ia berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan menuang air ke gelas, meminumnya perlahan.

Yunho duduk di kursi meja makan yang terletak antara dapur dan ruang tv, hanya di batasi oleh rak yang di isi foto dan beberapa koleksi wine JaeJoong.

"Kemarilah Boo~" panggil Yunho sambil menepuk pahanya, menandakan jika ia ingin JaeJoong duduk di pangkuannya.

JaeJoong berdecih.. Tapi melakukan ucapan Yunho.

Ia duduk menyamping.. Dengan tangan kanan di kalungkan pada leher Yunho. Sedang tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menusuk semangka dengan garpu.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu Boo? Ini sudah lewat waktu yang kau minta. 2 bulan lebih.. Aku-"

"Tak apa jika kau lelah menungguku, kau bisa kembali besok" ujar JaeJoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Kau tau jika bukan itu yang ku maksud. Umma sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, sayang~ setiap akhir pekan, ia datang ke apartementku bertanya dan mendesak segera membawamu pulang" jelas Yunho sambil mengusap lembut pipi JaeJoong yang mulai tampak seperti dulu, chubby.

"Kalau begitu, ummamu saja yang mengunjungiku disini. Aku harus menyelesaikan 1 lagu lagi untuk sebuah iklan Yunho-ah.. Mereka meminta lagu cadangan sementara aku akan berlibur" jawab JaeJoong dan menautkan jemari kirinya dengan jemari kananYunho.

"Apa umma bilang Yun, Joongie pasti membolehkan umma datang mengunjunginya. Joongie kan menyayangiku, tidak seperti kau. Benarkan Joongie?" seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari kamar tamu dan menghampiri mereka di dapur.

Ternyata sejak tadi, ia menunggu di kamar hingga waktu tepat untuk keluar. Menemui calon menantu kesayangannya.

Calon menantu?

Ohh tentu saja~ Yunho telah melamarnya 1 bulan setelah JaeJoong memutuskan kembali padanya.

Dan karna JaeJoong memang sangat mencintainya dan tak mau kehilangannya lagi. Maka dengan senang hati ia menerima lamaran itu.

* * *

JaeJoong segera menurunkan dirinya dari pangkuan Yunho ketika suara yang masih diingatnya menggema di apartementnya.

"Um.. Umma.. Kenapa umma bisa ada di sini?" tanya JaeJoong setelah ia berdiri di samping Yunho yang masih duduk.

Umma Jung menghampiri JaeJoong dan memeluknya. Menyalurkan kerinduannya pada lelaki yang seharusnya dari dulu sudah menjadi menantunya.

Umma Jung sangat marah ketika saat itu ia tau jika JaeJoong memutuskan hubungan dengan anaknya. Kejadian yang membuat umma Jung tak mau berbicara dengan Yunho sampai semua kebenaran terungkap.

Walau ia marah, tapi tetap bersama Yunho dan merangkulnya ketika anaknya terpuruk dan meratapi kebodohannya. Ia memberikan Yunho kekuatan agar tetap mencari JaeJoong.

Dan ketika ia diberi kabar oleh iparnya, Dr. Shim jika Yunho masuk rumah sakit dan di rawat, ia kaget tapi tersenyum lega setelah tau bahwa Kim JaeJoong telah kembali. Ia yang saat itu berada di New York bersama suaminya, memutuskan memberi waktu bagi mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Dan ia sampai histeris ketika Yunho mengabarinya ketika ia melamar JaeJoong dan diterima. Demi dewa-dewi Yunani, ia bersyukur saat akhirnya anaknya telah mendapatkan kembali lelaki yang di harapkan itu.

Dan dengan bahagia, ia memutuskan akan menetap di Seoul sampai Yunho dan JaeJoong menikah, meninggalkan Tuan Jung di New York yang masih harus menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya.

Tapi keberuntungan tidak selalu berpihak bukan?

Selama 1 bulan di Seoul, calon menantu yang di harapkan tak kunjung datang. Dan dengan pemaksaan dan rayuan mautnya, ia berhasil meyakinkan Yunho datang ke Jepang untuk menemui JaeJoongnya.

JaeJoongnya?

Yaa~ ibu dan anak yang begitu posesive. Mengaku-ngaku JaeJoong miliknya. Padahal JaeJoong milik Mr. and Mrs. Kim. (dan author #kaburr)

* * *

"Umma merindukanmu sayang.. Sangat merindukanmu. Mengapa kau baru kembali? Padahal kami telah mencari mu di Jepang, Cina, Thailand, Paris, Belanda. Tapi tidak menemukan jejakmu. Lalu.. Mengapa kau ada di Jepang? Apa kau tidak menyayangiku Jae?" umma Jung menjawab dan berbicara panjang lebar.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mendesah pelan..

"Umma lepaskan Jaeku, ia terlihat tak nyaman dengan pelukanmu itu" ujar Yunho dengan nada iri.

"Cemburu eoh?" sahut umma Jung melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening JaeJoong.

JaeJoong tersenyum..

Ia tau betul jika umma dan anak itu selalu meributkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Aku dari awal berada di Jepang umma. Dan bersyukur kalian tidak menemukanku. Aku juga merindukanmu.. Aku menyayangimu, kau tau pasti itu. Dan aku kembali saat merasa waktu ku bersedih sudah cukup" jawab JaeJoong.

"Dan aku bukan tidak nyaman kau peluk umma.. Tapi lihat, aku baru pulang dan belum membersihkan diri. Aku tak mau jika bau tubuhku menempel di tubuhmu umma" tambah JaeJoong sekaligus menampik ucapan Yunho tadi.

Yunho beranjak dari kursi..

Ia langsung memeluk JaeJoong dari belakang. Menempelkan hidungnya pada bahu dan menjalar ke leher JaeJoong. Menghirup bau tubuhnya.

"Yunho~ ungh.. Geli, Yunho" ucap JaeJoong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

Umma Jung yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tubuhmu masih wangi Boo~ dan tak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu, memabukkanku" jawab Yunho lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sedangkan umma Jung berjalan ke dapur, meninggalkan pasangan yang berlovey dovey. Ia membuka kulkas, melihat bahan masakan yang ada. Akhirnya ia memutuskan memasak makan malam. Membiarkan JaeJoong sedikit rileks.

* * *

"Mandilah.. Biar terlihat segar" ujar Yunho setelah sang umma pergi .

"Nanti saja, kau temani umma dulu. Aku ingin merebahkan tubuh sebentar" jawab JaeJoong.

"Kau ingin aku pijat sayang? Setelah itu kita bisa mandi bersama" goda Yunho sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Boleh.. Ide bagus. Awas saja jika pijatanmu tak enak, akan langsung kupesankan tiket pulang besok" jawab JaeJoong.

"Benarkah Boo? Kau mau aku pijat dan mandi bersama?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Tentu.. Asal kau bisa menangkapku" dan setelah berbicara, JaeJoong berlari dan tertawa meninggalkan Yunho.

Dan dengan kecepatan penuh, Yunho langsung mengejar JaeJoong.

Kapan lagi JaeJoong menawarkan seperti itu?

Dulu saja, ia harus merayu, menampilkan raut memohon untuk mandi bersama. Walau lebih banyak di tolak dari pada disetujui. Dan sekarang, JaeJoong menawarkannya tiba-tiba.

Mana mau ia melewatkan kesempatan emas itu?

* * *

"Yunho~ sudah. Kita terlalu lama meninggalkan umma" ucap JaeJoong ketika Yunho masih menciumi butterfly kiss di bahunya -yang dibuatnya ketika mandi bersama tadi- saat JaeJoong memakai bajunya.

"Aku hanya membuatnya lebih berwarna Jae, indah sekali" jawab Yunho enteng lalu segera memutar tubuh JaeJoong dan mencium bibir merahnya.

"Yunho!, cepat bawa JaeJoong keluar. Atau kau umma suruh menginap di hotel" teriakan umma Jung membuat Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Kajja~" Yunho menarik tangan JaeJoong menuju meja makan ketika teriakan umma Jung menggema.

Tinggal di hotel sementara ia bisa bersama JaeJoong?

Tentu TIDAK..

Dan karna ia tau jika ucapan ummanya bisa jadi kenyataan. Dengan senang hati ia membawa JaeJoong keluar.

JaeJoong terkekeh melihat Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tangan umma Jung mendarat di kupingnya, menariknya setiba mereka sampai dimeja makan.

"Anak nakal" seru umma Jung.

"Nee umma, anakmu memang sangat~ nakal" ujar JaeJoong.

Suasana makan jadi ramai saat umma Jung menggodanya ketika melihat butterfly kiss di bahu JaeJoong akibat kaos di bagian bahu terekspos. Membuat JaeJoong tersipu malu.

Dari dulu, semenjak JaeJoong berpacaran dengan Yunho, entah mengapa umma Jung sangat suka menggodanya. Sedangkan Yunho sangat suka dengan wajah tersipunya.

'_Sungguh menggemaskan_' pikir Yunho.

* * *

"Umma, maaf membiarkanmu yang memasak makan malam" ucap JaeJoong saat selesai mencuci piring dan menghampiri umma Jung yang terduduk dikursi dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Umma memang sengaja masak untuk mu. Ya walau masakanmu lebih enak dari umma" jawab umma Jung.

Umma Jung beranjak dari duduknya, menarik JaeJoong menuju Yunho di ruang tv. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa single dan meluruskan kakinya ke bawah meja di depannya dan menonton tv. Sedangkan JaeJoong duduk di sofa panjang bersama Yunho tapi berjauhan, menyandarkan tangannya di lengan sofa.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke JaeJoong.. "Kemarilah Jae~ duduk di sampingku" ujar Yunho.

"Anni.. Aku disini saja" jawab JaeJoong sambil melirik umma Jung yang fokus nonton tv.

Yunho yang tau maksud dari lirikannya, kemudian menggeser duduknya kesamping JaeJoong. Ia tak peduli jika ada ummanya. Berjauhan saat bisa bersama JaeJoong?. Tidak akan!

Dengan santai, ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang ramping JaeJoong dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kiri tunangannya itu. Ia sungguh merindukannya, sudah 2 bulan lebih tak bertemu.

* * *

Umma Jung melepaskan pelukannya pada JaeJoong. Ia merapihkan helaian rambut di keningnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

JaeJoong tersenyum.. Ia mengusap lengan umma Jung dan menautkan jarinya. Lalu membawa ke bibirnya, mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Umma baik-baik nee.. Secepatnya aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan disini dan pulang ke Korea" ucap JaeJoong setelah melepas tautan jari mereka.

Yunho menarik kopernya dan menghampiri mereka. Baru 3 hari mengunjungi JaeJoong, Yunho tadi pagi mendapat telfon yang membuatnya harus kembali untuk menghadiri pertemuan dadakan yang diminta rekan bisnisnya pada siang besok.

JaeJoong yang tak setuju jika Yunho mengalihkan tanggung jawabnya dan sedikit mengancam, membuat Yunho segera memesan tiket untuk penerbangan malam hari. Umma Jung pun ikut pulang, membiarkan JaeJoong fokus pada pekerjaannya. Agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan segera pulang ke Korea.

JaeJoong melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia malam ini harus menghadiri pembukaan cafe salah satu teman nya. Seorang teman yang mewarnai hari-hari JaeJoong selama di Jepang. Teman merangkap rekan bisnisnya.

Alunan musik Jazz menggema ketika JaeJoong memasuki cafe tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang tuan rumah. Ia terlebih dahulu menyapa orang-orang yang ada disana -yang dikenalnya- sebelum menemukan sang tuan rumah.

Ia berbincang dan tetap mencari keberadaan orang itu.

'Ahh itu dia, tetap cantik.. seperti biasa' pikir JaeJoong.

Ia melambaikan tangannya pada wanita itu dan menghampirinya.

**To Be Continued…?**

* * *

**Thanks To :**

JaeChaa :: Youleeta :: Guest :: Nina317Elf :: Nara-chan :: meirah.1111 :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: EvilmagnaeMin :: Haiiro-Sora :: blue minra :: imelia :: riska0122 :: okoyunjae :: irengiovanny

**Gimme Your Review...?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Chap :_

_Alunan musik Jazz menggema ketika JaeJoong memasuki cafe tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang tuan rumah. Ia terlebih dahulu menyapa orang-orang yang ada disana -yang dikenalnya- sebelum menemukan sang tuan rumah._

_Ia berbincang dan tetap mencari keberadaan orang itu._

_'ahh itu dia, tetap cantik.. seperti biasa' pikir JaeJoong._

_Ia melambaikan tangannya pada wanita itu dan menghampirinya._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Come back to me, Jae"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : MinKyu, YeWook

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, gaje, alur berantakan, typo

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

"Ah My Hero~" ujar Ayumi dan memeluk JaeJoong sebagai ucapan salam.

JaeJoong pun menyambut pelukan Ayumi. Ia memberi selamat dan memberi hadiah kecil untuknya. Sebuah jepit rambut berwarna merah, dan memakaikannya langsung pada rambut halus Ayumi.

"Cantik Yumi~ seperti biasa" ujar JaeJoong dan Ayumi tertawa.

Mereka berbincang dan duduk di bar kecil. Ayumi pernah menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai JaeJoong. Tapi Ayumi tau jika JaeJoong, nama asli Hero sama seperti TOP dan GD.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan menjadi teman dekat.

Tidak bisa mendapatkannya , bukan berarti tak bisa dekat dengannya bukan?

Yuph.. itulah yang dipilih Ayumi, agar dia selalu bisa berdekatan dengan JaeJoong. Lalu perlahan merubah perasaannya dengan kagum.

Kagum karna bakat dan keahlian JaeJoong, serta pribadinya.

* * *

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan diri setiba di rumah. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja nakas. Menghubungi JaeJoongNya.

"Yeob.. Boo~ kau ada dimana eoh? Berisik sekali" ujar Yunho ketika mendengar musik berdentum agak keras di telfon JaeJoong.

"aku masih di cafe Ayumi, Yunho-ah. Pestanya belum selesai, ramai sekali" jawab JaeJoong agak berteriak.

"Yunho.. Kau sudah di rumah? Sudah makan?" tanya JaeJoong.

"sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu, aku juga sudah makan. Tadi dalam perjalanan, umma memesan makanan, dan setiba di rumah, makanan datang. Kau jangan banyak minum, oke?" ucap Yunho.

JaeJoong terkekeh..

"kau lupa jika aku lebih hebat dari kau huh? Aku tak akan mabuk" jawab JaeJoong.

"aku tau itu tapi.. Jangan pulang larut Boo. Bukankah besok kau akan bertemu klienmu" ujar Yunho mengingatkan.

JaeJoong melirik jam tangannya, pukul 11.30 malam.

"ahh ternyata sudah hampir tengah malam, tak terasa. Baiklah.. Aku mau pamit saja. Dan kau tidurlah. Besok juga kau ada rapat penting kan" ujar JaeJoong yang kali ini mengingatkan Yunho.

"hum.. Saranghae Boo~"

"nado saranghae, Yunnie~"

* * *

_1 bulan kemudian.._

Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pria muda memasuki ruangan mewah bergaya Eropa. Berjalan beralaskan karpet merah sepanjang 50 meter. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian berpuluh pasang mata yang menatap penuh kekaguman.

Kagum oleh seorang pria yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan sedikit sentuhan warna merah pada sapu tangan yang sedikit mencuat. Wajah yang tetap mempesona walau di rias samar.

Bibir merahnya yang semakin menggoda tatkala di lapisi lip gloss. Mata bulatnya yang semakin tajam karna diberi sentuhan eyeliner. Rambut brunette nya, warna yang sengaja di pilih agar sama dengan pria yang menunggunya di ujung karpet merah.

Menampilkan senyuman indah bagaikan pelangi di sore hari. Menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia ketika "saat ini" tiba.

Kim JaeJoong.. Ia berjalan bersama Kim Dong Jun, sang Appa. Melangkah pasti menuju seorang pria di depan sana, Jung Yunho.

Yunho yang sejak pintu ruangan terbuka tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sangat dicintai itu, kini menampilkan senyumannya. Ia mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan sapu tangan hitam. Di rias sedemikian rupa hingga membuat matanya terlihat agak besar tapi tetap tajam. Sungguh pas dengan pembawaannya yang tegas.

Jika JaeJoong terlihat mempesona, cute, manis.

Maka Yunho mempesona, tampan, berkarisma, manly.

Keduanya tampak serasi..

Appa Kim menyatukan tangan JaeJoong dan Yunho, lalu berjalan menuju bangku tempat istrinya berdiri. Menyerahkan JaeJoong sepenuhnya pada Yunho. Pria yang dulu membuatnya marah ketika kesalahpahaman yang membuat JaeJoong meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa kabar selama 2 tahun. Karna pada tahun ke 3, kekasih anak ke 2 nya menemukan jejaknya.

Kim Jong Woon yang kala itu menghadiri undangan peluncuran album baru mewakili agency musiknya bertemu dengan penyanyi Jepang terkenal, Ayumi Hamasaki. Tanpa di sangka, JaeJoong merupakan salah satu komposernya.

Sejak itulah.. Keluarga Kim mengunjunginya di Jepang, tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, sampai saat ini.

Tuan Kim sempat kaget ketika JaeJoong mengabarinya bahwa ia menerima lamaran Yunho dan akan menikah. Tapi ia dengan lapang dada menyetujuinya.

Bukankah Yunho tak pernah menghianati anaknya? Ahh ini semua gara-gara wanita itu, Go Ara.

* * *

Suara alunan piano yang dimainkan Kim Ryeowook, dongsaeng Kim JaeJoong membuat para tamu terbuai. Ia memainkan clair de lune dari Debussy. Sangat indah..

Menandakan bahwa pengucapan janji suci akan segera dimulai setelah alunan piano berhenti.

"Jung Yunho.. Kim JaeJoong.. Apakah kalian bersedia saling mendampingi pasanganmu saat ia sakit atau sehat. Selalu bersama saat senang maupun susah. Membagi tawa dan sedihmu. Menautkan janji di hadapan sang pencipta sampai ajal memisahkan?" ucap sang pendeta di depan altar suci.

"Saya bersedia.." ucap Yunho dan JaeJoong bersamaan. Mereka menoleh, dan tersenyum.

Pendeta memberi tanda agar pendamping pengantin memberi cincin pernikahan. Yunho dan JaeJoong bergantian menyematkan cincin perak nan klasik itu.

"Dengan ini, saya sahkan kalian sebagai pasangan. Jagalah janji suci kalian. Tuhan memberkati" ucap pendeta menyatukan tangan mereka berdua.

"silahkan mencium pasangan Anda.. Semoga bahagia" tambah sang pendeta.

Mereka saling berhadapan..

Saling menatap ke dalam manik mata masing-masing.

Yunho menangkupkan tangan besar nan hangatnya pada pipi JaeJoong. Mengelusnya perlahan..

Cup..

Yunho mengecup keningnya cukup lama, menyalurkan kebahagiaannya, dan JaeJoong memejamkan matanya.

Lagi.. Suara alunan piano membuat Yunho tersenyum dan melepas kecupannya. Ia menghadap ke tamu undangan dan membungkuk tanda ucapan terima kasih dan hormat.

* * *

Gemerlap lampu diskotik memanjakan mata para tamu undangan. Cahayanya memancarkan keindahan di ruang megah nan temaram. Dentuman musik Mirotic dari TVXQ membuat beberapa pasangan mulai meliuk-liukan badannya, tak terkecuali pasangan pengantin baru Jung Yunho-Jung JaeJoong.

"Jae hyung~" suara teriakan menghentikan pergerakan tubuh JaeJoong, ia menoleh.

"kau baru datang Kyu? Kenapa tak datang saat upacara pernikahan huh?" tanya JaeJoong membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kami hari ini ada fitting hyung, aku akan menyusulmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan Changmin yang baru saja tiba.

Changmin yang baru tiba tentu saja menautkan alisnya, bingung.. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menjelaskan.

"Kyu bilang, kalian akan menyusul kami Min. Kapan itu?" jelas Yunho sambil bertanya.

"nee hyung~ Menunggu hasil tes kerja ku di London dan Paris, 2 atau 3 bulan lagi" jawab Changmin seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"kalian akan menikah disana? Kenapa tidak di sini saja, Belanda?" tanya JaeJoong.

"kami menikah di Jepang hyung.. Lalu akan tinggal di tempat ku bekerja nanti" jelas Changmin.

"aku juga menyarankan menikah di Jepang, tapi Yunho tak mau. Dia memilih Belanda tapi memang tak dapat di pungkiri jika tempat ini sungguh indah" ucap JaeJoong.

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin liburan ke Belanda bersamaku Boo? Sekarang aku membawamu kesini dan menikahimu, sekaligus bulan madu. Bukankah ini mengesankan hmm?" ujar Yunho berbisik, memeluknya dari belakang. Menyeruakkan kepalanya ke bahu dan leher JaeJoong.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kedua hyungnya.

"Jae hyung.. Sepertinya Yunho hyung sudah tak tahan. Ia ingin segera melahapmu, uhh" ucap Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Changmin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yunho.

"Kyu~ sepertinya aku juga ingin melahapmu" ujar Changmin berbisik.

"anniya Minnie~ kau berjanji tak kan melakukannya saat kita liburan disini. Aku tak mau berdiam di kamar hotel" jawab Kyuhyun setelah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

"aku tau Kyunnie~ tapi biarkan hanya malam ini, otte hmm?" tak menyerah, Changmin mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, tangannya masuk ke dalam jaket Kyu, ia mengelus punggungnya yang terbalut kaos tipis. Memberi rangsangan kecil dan berhasil. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Dengan segera, Changmin mengeluarkan tangannya dari jaket Kyu. Ia pamit pada Yunho dan JaeJoong yang telah kembali meliuk-liukan, menempelkan badan mereka mengikuti alunan musik Trouble Maker.

Changmim membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamar yang telah dipesankan oleh Yunho untuk para tamu selama 3 hari ke depan.

* * *

Jika kita melihat ke sudut lain ruangan, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang making out. Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka memutuskan akan bertunangan 1 bulan lagi.

Di konter bar, ada Yesung dan Wookie yang asik berbincang. Lalu Yunho dan JaeJoong menghampiri mereka, duduk berpangkuan. Membuat Wookie mendengus dan Yesung terkekeh melihat baby nya seperti itu.

JaeJoong pun terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya. Dengan gemas, ia menarik kedua pipi Wookie, membuatnya mengaduh.

"hyung, sakit~ lepaskan" ujar Wookie ketika JaeJoong menggerakan tarikannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"lepaskan Jae.. Bisa rusak pipi babyku" ucap Yesung.

JaeJoong melepaskan cubitannya. Dan mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk V, tanda damai.

"Yesung hyung, terima kasih atas pengertianmu yang mengizinkanku menikahi JaeJoong terlebih dulu. Padahal kalian sudah 2 bulan bertunangan" ucap Yunho mendirikan JaeJoong dan membungkukkan badan.

"ya.. Harusnya kau beri tau kami ketika mau melamar JaeJoong. Bukan memberi kabar setelah melamar. Untung kami baru menyiapkan pesta pertunangan, kalau pernikahan, aku tak mau menunggu tahun depan. Kalian yang harus menunggu, bukan begitu baby?" ujar Yesung yang di iyakan Wookie.

"nee~ maafkan hyung ya baby~" jawab JaeJoong mengikuti gaya Yesung memanggil Wookie.

"ya hyung! Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu. Aku tak suka!" ujar Wookie.

"aigoo~ jadi kau hanya suka jika Yesung hyung yang memanggilmu begitu hmm? Pilih kasih sekali~" ucap JaeJoong.

"Boo~ sudahlah. Jangan menggoda Wookie lagi. Lihat, mukanya memerah" ucap Yunho terkekeh -menggoda-.

Mari kita lihat mengapa Wookie mukanya memerah..

Saat ini Wookie duduk di pangkuan Yesung. Sama seperti JaeJoong yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho, dengan lengan Yunho melingkari pinggang ramping JaeJoong dengan kepala di bahunya.

Sedangkan Yesung?

Ohh tangannya memang melingkari pinggang mungil Wookie, tapi mulutnya sibuk memberi tanda kepemilikan di bahu dan leher Wookie karna kerah bajunya yang agak lebar.

Sedangkan TOP, GD, Ayumi, Bom, serta Dara, mereka baru bisa datang esok pagi.

Acara malam ini memang di khususkan untuk anak muda.. Sedangkan para ahjumma dan ahjussi, atau para orang tua berpesta tadi siang setelah upacara pemberkatan.

Hingar bingar suasana malam ini senada dengan kebahagiaan mereka.

_Setelah menjalani 4 tahun hubungan dan tiba-tiba kandas. _

_Terpisah selama 3 tahun karna kesalahpahaman. _

_Menunggu beberapa bulan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan._

Mencoba mengikuti jalan yang di tulis sang pencipta. Kini mereka -Yunho dan JaeJoong- bersatu kembali dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

Tak sia-sia pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan bukan?

Karna di balik kejadian itu semua.. Kini mereka menggapai kebahagiaan yang dulu mereka rancang bersama.

**…The End…**

* * *

**Thanks to : **

Nara-chan :: Youleeta :: Nina317Elf :: JaeChaa :: desi2121 :: meyy-chaan :: kiki :: BooFishy :: riska0122 :: gdtop :: irengiovanny :: heeli :: MeWrite :: meirah.1111 :: Yuri Choi :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: JennyChan

ahh selesai juga Come back to me, Jae nya #pelukYunJae

Yosh.. tebar confetti bwt nikahan YunJae ^_^

**Apakah tgl 22 Sept kmarin ada yg nonton SMTown di GBK?**

Jung Yunho itu bener-bener manly loh pemirsah..

Heuh.. Saya ampe histeris pas Yunho muncul, bener-bener ga salah di kasih nama Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Trus pas HoMin muncul bawa lagu Maximum, ChangMin itu suaranya bikin jantung dag dig dug!

Ahh dan saya itu duduk bersama YunJae Shipper!

Alhasil, sbelum tuh konser mulai, kita teriakin YunJae.. YunJae.. tau dah berapa kali, pokoknya heboh ^^

Yeah.. YunJae is Real!

**a/n :** Mian klo endingnya Gaje parah kaya gini.

Dan butterfly kiss itu mksdnya Kiss mark, lupa edit itu. Gumawoo bwt MeWrite yg ingetin.

**Gimme Your Review…?**


End file.
